A New Beginning
by MessedUpSoMuch
Summary: Thomas has just moved schools to Hogwarts from a small school. He awaits his first nights, his first lessons and his first encounters of Harry Potter.


**Chapter 1- A New Face**

Disclaimer: I don't own the setting of Hogwarts or any of the characters except Thomas. Please ask before using him!

A/N: Hello Everyone waves lamely. This is my first actual story on fanfiction so be nice. I will continue depending on peoples' reactions i.e. I will update quicker if no one flames me, flames burn ow. I hope to write weekly… probably not gonna happen. Here is my debut chapter!

As Thomas rode in his car, he felt butterflies in his stomach. The station was coming nearer. In a few minutes he would be on the Hogwarts Express travelling to boarding school. It would be his first time at a boarding school. His last wizard school Beatsuswas a day school that was near his home. When his parents told him that the standards weren't good at Beatsus and he would have to move, he had felt like he was betrayed.

It would also be his first time at a mixed school. Beatsus had been an all boys school. It would be so hard to adjust. The car pulled into the station car park and my mother turned around to him from the front seat.

'Good look honey.' She said. 'Don't worry.'

'I know. I won't. Everyone will be nice to me, at least I'd say so.'

'That's the spirit.' She said with a warm smile. 'You know I can't come in to watch you go, I'm already late.'

'I know.' He said.

Thomas stepped out of the car and took his suitcase from the boot. He watched as his mother drove away, waving as she went. She was always too busy.

He entered the large station and looked around for any other wizards. There were hundreds of people walking around. A lot of them ignored his presence and kept walking into him. Eventually he came across a boy with black hair, long and shaggy carrying a large suitcase.

He walked towards this boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around. He had a skinny face and was wearing spectacles.

'Hi.' Thomas said. 'I was wondering are you heading to the Hogwarts Express?'

The boy stared at him strangely. 'Why?' He asked. He was quite rude.

'Are you?' Thomas asked.

'Yes.' The boy said. 'Why?'

'Well.' Thomas sighed. 'I'm new and I don't know how to enter. I completely forgot the gate.'

'It's nine and three quarters.' The boy said. 'You shouldn't be so disorganised.'

'Okay.' Thomas said. 'Thanks, I guess.'

'Whatever.' The boy said.

He turned and started walking towards platform nine. Thomas followed him closely and watched as he ran at the barrier beside it. He disappeared behind the barrier. Thomas ran at the barrier and arrived on the other side to a hidden platform.

There were swarms of students talking and running around the place. He looked over at the train and saw that there were a lot of students already on board. He passed all of the students hugging their parents and climbed the stairs onto the train.

He dumped his bag down in an empty carriage and sat beside it. Everyone talked loudly outside although Thomas felt as though he was on his own on the inside.

After several minutes the carriage door opened and a girl with curly brown hair stepped in. She was quite pretty. She was wearing a Hogwarts robe already and I could see a prefect badge on her top.

'Mind if me and my friends join you?' The girl asked to Thomas.

'No, I don't mind.' Thomas said. 'Come in.'

The girl stepped in and a red haired boy with loads of freckles followed her. Next came the boy who had been rude to Thomas when he had asked him a question. He looked at Thomas and quickly looked away, as though he wasn't worth his time.

'I'm Hermione.' The girl said sweetly. 'This is Ron.' She added pointing at the red haired boy with freckles. 'And this is Harry.' She said, looking over at Harry.

'Harry Potter?' Thomas asked, surprised. He knew he was going to see him but wasn't aware he'd see him this quickly.

'Yes.' Harry said quickly. 'I;m not a novelty so don't stare at me.'

'Harry.' Hermione scalded. 'What's gotten into you?'

'So where did you come from?' Ron asked.

'A little school called Beatsus.' Thomas stated. 'My mom wanted me to move here for my N.E.W.T.S.'

'I've heard of that school.' Hermione said. 'It doesn't have a great educational reputation.'

'No.' Thomas agreed. 'But it was a nice quiet school.'

'I'll take it that you didn't want to move here then.' Hermione said. 'You'll fit in, don't worry.'

'I know.' Thomas sad. 'I left a lot of friends behind though.'

'What year are you going into?' Ron asked.

'Sixth.' Stated Thomas.

'You'll be in our year then.' Ron said. 'I hope you come to Gryfindor.'

'No.' Thomas said. 'I'm going to be in Slytherin, it was the only place left.'

'Oh no.' Hermione said. 'Poor you.'

'Why?' Thomas asked.

'Well….' Hermione started. 'It isn't the nicest of the houses.'

'Great.'

The train started slowly. Thomas looked out the window and watched as they pulled out of the station. He was truly on his way to Hogwarts. It would be a strange year for him whether he liked it or not.

A/N: Okay, that was the first chapter. It was only an introduction to the character. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise! hee hee I just finished my debut chapter. Now review my pretties (don't flame)!


End file.
